Various treatment and imaging procedures require accurate positioning and repositioning of patients to ensure optimum results and outcomes. For example, radiation therapy requires accurate positioning and repositioning of patients in order to ensure that the radiation dose is delivered to the tumor and spares healthy tissue. A constant need exists among patient transport system manufacturers to develop patient transport systems and related systems and accessories that are cost-effective and/or include improved features/structures. Thus, a need exists for improved patient transport systems and related assemblies/accessories.